El fin de semana de Eiji
by EijiTonks
Summary: Eiji que tiene ciertos planes para para el fin de semana se ven alterados ante una inesperada proposicion de Fuji; ¿podra Eiji sobrevivir a un fin de semana solo con los Fuji?, ¿de quien tendra que ser el chaperon por ordenes del alto mando?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, pero seria un magnifico regalo de cumpleaños. Tenia este fic en otro lado, mi cumple fue hace meses pero pues se me antojo ponerlo aqui, espero les guste. Nota:** Basado en hechos reales. **

**CAP. 1**

**Invitación**

Eiji se encontraba corriendo en dirección al instituto ya que había acordado en llegar temprano con su amigo Fuji, se habían puesto de acuerdo en que se iría a dormir a casa del tensai pues este iría a comprar unos animes, Eiji lo acompañaría ya que quería saber donde compraba y se quedarían viendo lo que adquiriera; además tenía que llegar temprano para que le pudieran pasar la tarea de química que había olvidado hacer. Encontró a su amigo junto con Oishi sentados a las afueras del edificio frente a los jardines y quien sabe de qué cosas estaban hablando, pero interrumpió cuando les cayó encima.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Eiji con alegría.

-Buenos días Eiji –saludo Fuji alborotándole el cabello.

-Buen día… Eiji… ¿te me puedes quitar de encima? –dijo Oishi que estaba debajo del gato.

-Hoi, hoi, ¿por qué estas debajo de donde estoy sentado? –pregunto Eiji inocentemente.

-Yo estaba sentado primero aquí y tú me caíste encima –contesto Oishi con paciencia.

Eiji rio y se levanto para que el de ojos esmeralda pudiera levantarse, una vez que estuvo libre se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y los tres estuvieron sentados recargándose de espaldas con el edificio.

-Fujiko, ¿me pasas la tarea? –pregunto Eiji sacando su libreta.

-¿No hiciste la tarea? –pregunto Oishi listo para reprenderlo.

-Es que no sabía de qué era –dijo Eiji tomando la libreta de Fuji.

-¿Qué no estabas en clase? –dijo Oishi molesto.

-Si estaba en clase pero estaba dormido –dijo Fuji sonriendo.

-¡Eiji!

-¿Qué?, me estaba quedando dormido –dijo Eiji copiando los apuntes –pero alcance a escuchar lo de la tarea pero ya no entendí de que era.

-No es posible que te quedes dormido –dijo Oishi negando con la cabeza.

-Intenta no dormirte tú con la "tía cosa", mira que he tenido la decencia de salirme a mojarme la cara para no quedarme dormido y azotar contra la mesa.

-Es divertido verte cabecear –dijo Fuji recordando.

-Nya, es feo porque la vista se empieza a oscurecer y cuando habla de los ciclos y enzimas de repente solo escucho: bla, bla, bla, bla… esa es la señal para que me vaya a mojar la cara y tratar de despegarme –dijo Eiji anotando a toda prisa.

-No tienes remedio –dijo Oishi resignado.

-No seas tan duro con el gato, Oishi, en verdad llega a aburrir –dijo Fuji para calmarlo.

Oishi no dijo más y dejo que el pelirrojo terminara de copiar la tarea, momentos antes de que Eiji le cayera encima estaba hablando con Fuji del día de campo al que irían, pues un grupo al que pertenecía el sub-capitán se reuniría y llevarían a cabo un día de campo, Oishi había invitado a sus compañeros, por supuesto Eiji había aceptado de inmediato junto con Fuji y si este iba significaba que también iría Tezuka.

-Ya confirme su asistencia al día de campo, ¿saben llegar? –dijo Oishi.

-Llegare con Eiji, ya sabes que a veces se pierde –dijo Fuji en tono comprensivo.

-No entiendo porque tienes que confirmar nuestra asistencia, nya, solo es un día de campo y tu llevaras nuestra comida –dijo Eiji que estaba por terminar la tarea.

Un celular empezó a sonar y de inmediato Fuji se levanto para atender la llamada, el gato que estaba dándole los últimos toques a la tarea, ya que había cambiado algunas palabras para que no se notara que la había copiado, alcanzo a observar que el tensai ponía cara de sorpresa y luego volteaba a verlo.

-Eiji, ¿quieres ir a Chiba? –pregunto Fuji.

-Nya, tu sabes que si –dijo Eiji distraídamente terminando la tarea y guardando su libreta.

-Sí, no hay problema nos acompañara –dijo Fuji al teléfono –¿si trae ropa?... claro, entonces nos vemos en la tarde.

Fuji volvió con sus amigos y se percato que Eiji lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que acababa de aceptar algo que no sabía muy bien que era, pero Fuji simplemente se sentó con sus compañeros, siendo centro de atención de las miradas de la golden pair, esperando ciertas respuestas.

-Fujiko, exactamente, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a Chiba? –dijo Eiji curioso.

-Hoy en la tarde después de clases –contesto Fuji sencillamente.

-¿Nya?, hoy…, pero, pero… ni siquiera he pedido permiso y solo traigo mi pijama y a chibi-Diagoro –dijo Eiji nervioso.

-¿Chibi-Diagoro? –pregunto Oishi.

-Es que Diagoro no cabe en mi mochila así que me traje a chibi-Diagoro… es que tengo que abrazar algo cuando duermo –explico Eiji entusiasmado.

-Eso es cierto –murmuro Oishi.

-Por la ropa no te preocupes yo te presto –dijo Fuji volviendo al tema.

-¿Y vamos a ir por los animes? –pregunto Eiji con interés.

-Lo siento gatito, pero saliendo de la escuela tenemos que ir a mi casa para que logre empacar, si no llego con tiempo mi madre me pondrá en la maleta cualquier cosa, te prometo que después vamos.

-Está bien, entonces solo queda lo del permiso –dijo Eiji pensativo –¿me prestas tu celular?, para hablarle a mi mamá, yo no tengo saldo.

-Claro –dijo Fuji extendiéndole el aparato.

-¿Soy yo o el edificio se está moviendo? –dijo Oishi interviniendo.

Entonces el par de chicos de iris azules sintieron que el suelo estaba haciendo un movimiento oscilatorio, vieron como los arboles que estaban frente a ellos se sacudían, Eiji alzo la vista para ver las ventanas del edificio, la duración del temblor fue algo larga.

-Creo que deberíamos quitarnos de aquí –dijo Fuji levantándose.

Los otros chicos lo siguieron y con total tranquilidad se fueron a los jardines que estaban frente a ellos, luego de que llegaron el sismo se detuvo y tres segundos después la alarma sísmica sonó y escucharon las puertas abrirse, por estas salió una multitud de alumnos asustados, pudieron distinguir a varios miembros de su club y ver a Tezuka acercándose a donde estaban.

-¿Están bien? –pregunto Tezuka cuando se hubieron reunido.

-Sí, nosotros ya estábamos afuera –contesto Fuji tomando la mano del capitán.

-Nya, no estuvo tan fuerte, yo solo pensé que ojala no se rompieran las ventanas por que los vidrios nos hubieran caído encima –dijo Eiji despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, pero duro bastante –dijo Oishi nerviosamente.

-Eiji tiene razón no estuvo fuerte –dijo Fuji que no había perdido su sonrisa.

-¡Haaaaa!, eso estuvo fuerte –dijo Momo acercándose.

-No seas exagerado barril sin fondo –dijo Kaidoh aunque se veía pálido y asustado.

-¿Todos están bien? –pregunto Oishi preocupado.

Todos los titulares se reunieron con ellos y se veían nerviosos, en menor o mayor grado, el más afectado aunque quisiera disimular era Ryoma, el pequeño en verdad se veía muy nervioso, Momo se veía algo nervioso pero no tanto por lo que le alboroto el cabello al pequeño para tratar de calmarlo, Kaidoh también se veía un poco asustado pero Inui estaba cerca para tranquilizarlo; todo esto le parecía muy divertido a Fuji que miraba las expresiones asustadas de sus compañeros con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Te asustaste? –pregunto Fuji en voz baja a Tezuka.

-No –contesto Tezuka de inmediato.

Sin embargo Fuji que había tomado la mano del chico de lentes sintió que estaba un poco sudada, prueba de que si se hallaba un poco nervioso por lo ocurrido. La gente alrededor del edificio se hallaba un poco más tranquila pero no por eso no había barullo, pues ahora tenían las esperanzas de que suspendieran clases y eso lo comentaban con entusiasmo.

-¿Ustedes que hacían tan temprano aquí? –pregunto Fuji con curiosidad.

-Estábamos en una conferencia, fue obligatoria para los de primero y segundo –dijo Momo.

-Yo quería recopilar algunos datos –dijo Inui escribiendo en su libreta.

-Ryusaki-sensei me pidió que llegara temprano –dijo Tezuka acomodándose los lentes.

-Como digan, ¿alguien tiene señal y saldo en su celular? –pregunto Eiji.

Todos checaron sus celulares para ver si tenían señal, ya que el gato había tratado de mandar un mensaje al celular de uno de sus hermanos pero el mensaje no había podido salir, era mejor un mensaje así no le podían decir nada.

-Creo que yo tengo –dijo Kaidoh viendo el aparato.

-¿Me prestas un mensaje?

-Claro –dijo Kaidoh dándole el aparato.

Eiji tomo el celular con rapidez y se dispuso a escribir el texto, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba poner una letra una lista de palabras aparecían y no sabía cómo quitarlas además de que no lo dejaban escribir el mensaje, Oishi vio la frustración de Eiji al verlo luchar con el aparato que se negaba a poner las palabras que él quería.

-Nya, ¿cómo se le quita esta cosa?, no me deja escribir –dijo Eiji frustrado.

-¿El T9?, dame acá –dijo Oishi quitándole el celular –díctame.

-Pon que Fujiko me invito a Chiba el fin de semana y regreso… ¿cuándo regresamos?

-Domingo en la noche –contesto Fuji.

-¿Domingo en la noche?, y el día de campo –pregunto Oishi con decepción.

-Lastima, será a la próxima, tu escribe –dijo Eiji apurando a su pareja.

-Creo que los están llamando, van a continuar con su conferencia –dijo Inui viendo como los demás alumnos ingresaban al edificio.

-Que mala suerte, no suspenderán clases –dijo Momo con pesar.

-Apúrate, Oishi, que Kaidoh tiene que entrar.

-No me presiones –contesto Oishi escribiendo –¿así está bien?

-"Fuji me invito a Chiba, ¿puedo ir?, regreso el domingo llamo luego atte. Eiji"…. está bien, mándalo, mándalo.

-Te dije que no me presiones –dijo Oishi mandando el mensaje.

Esperaron unos segundos a la espera de que el celular señalara que el mensaje si había sido enviado y cuando parecía que finalmente el mensaje si había salido apareció un cartelito en la pantalla de "mensaje no enviado", por lo que Eiji bufo con frustración y tuvo la tentación de arrojar el celular al suelo el celular pero recordó que no era suyo por lo que le regreso el aparato a Kaidoh.

-¿Se mando? –pregunto Kaidoh tomando su celular.

-Nop, tendré que llamar después de clases por uno público –dijo Eiji.

-Después de un sismo las torres dejan de funcionar por un rato –dijo Inui.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo dices? –dijo Oishi con enfado.

-No preguntaron antes –contesto Inui haciéndose el desentendido.

-No era necesaria la pregunta –dijo Eiji con enfado.

-Tranquilo –dijo Fuji calmando al gato.

-Ya tenemos que entrar a clase –dijo Tezuka para poner fin a la discusión.

Todos ingresaron al edificio, unos para la conferencia y los de tercero para sus clases; el pelirrojo pudo entregar su tarea recién hecha por lo que salió del apuro y la profesora no se dio cuenta de que era una copia de la tarea del tensai así que la clase paso tranquilamente pasando por alto el hecho de que una vez mas Eiji se estaba quedando dormido. Ya después de clases cuando el pelirrojo hubo despertado y despegado nada más salir del salón fueron a las prácticas y de ahí se irían a la casa del tensai.

-¿Seguro no puedes ir? –pregunto Fuji poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Mis manos están atadas, quieren que los capitanes y sub-capitanes de los clubs de la escuela se queden a discutir no se qué cosas –dijo Tezuka abrazando al castaño.

-Lástima que seas tan responsable –dijo Fuji resigando.

Después de las practicas se despidieron con rapidez de sus respectivas parejas y se fueron a toda prisa rumbo a la casa de Fuji, pero mientras andaban el pelirrojo recordó que aun le tenía que avisar a su familia que saldría de la ciudad y ahora si Fuji que ya tenía señal en su celular se lo presto para que hiciera su llamada.

-¿Cómo es el numero? –dijo Eiji sacando su propio celular buscando el numero.

-¿No te sabes el numero de tu casa? –pregunto Fuji.

-Se me olvida, además tampoco me sé el numero de mi celular, ¿para qué?, si nunca me llamo a mí mismo –dijo Eiji despreocupadamente.

-Buen punto.

-Bueno… ¿mamá?, ¿adivina qué?... Fujiko me invito a Chiba, ¿puedo ir?... ¡gracias!, eres genial, regreso el domingo, bye.

-¿Te dejo? –pregunto Fuji sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Sí!, cuando le pregunte me dijo "ya que, ya vas para allá", al parecer si llego el mensaje de hace rato, solo me dijo que me cuidara –dijo Eiji saltando de felicidad.

-Entonces vámonos –dijo Fuji subiendo a un autobús.


	2. Cap 2 Automatico

**Los personajes en The Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomin e hice esta historia sin fines de lucro.  
**

**O.O Ay si tu que seria! bueno ya despues de tener abandonado este fic me he decidido a terminar de subirlo, el fic de hecho esta terminado en amor yaoi y luego lo empece a subir aqui y no se solo lo deje, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Ahora pues despues de ver una peticion (Sekmeth Dei) lo estoy haciendo... tengan en cuenta que como lo termine desde hace bastante, hay ciertas cosas que pueden sonar fuera de tiempo.  
**

* * *

**CAP. 2**

**Automático**

Llegaron a la casa de los Fuji con algo de tiempo e inmediatamente el tensai subió a su habitación seguido por el pelirrojo, que saludo de rápido a los padres del castaño, una vez adentro Fuji saco una maleta de su armario y empezó a poner en ella la ropa que usaría y ciertas cosas que Eiji la verdad prefería no saber que eran y quedarse con la duda, el gato se recostó en la cama mientras observaba al tensai echar cosas dentro de la maleta.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No es necesario, solo falta mi cámara –dijo Fuji tomando una pequeña maleta.

-¿Van a ir tus hermanos? –pregunto Eiji con curiosidad.

-Yuuta no tarda en llegar, Yumiko llegara más tarde se irá en su auto –dijo Fuji mientras trataba de cerrar la maleta –siéntate encima de la maleta.

Eiji obedeció al tensai y se sentó sobre la maleta mientras el castaño hacia esfuerzos por cerrarla, el gato ejerció más presión para que Fuji pudiera cerrarla pero la maleta no parecía querer ceder por lo que ambos muchachos terminaron arriba de dicha maleta.

-¿Qué tanto le echaste Fujiko?, esta cosa no quiere cerrar, nya.

-¿Cómo rayos le hace Yumiko y mi madre? –dijo Fuji entre dientes –ellas echan el doble de lo que llevo y siempre lograr cerrarla.

Por fin después de muchos esfuerzos lograron cerrar la dichosa maleta y se recostaron en la cama respirando agitadamente, algo sudados por el esfuerzo hecho, vieron girar la perilla antes de que entrara por esta el hermano menor del tensai.

-¿En nuestra casa?, si vas a ponerle los cuernos a Tezuka se mas discreto –dijo Yuuta al ver a su hermano y a su amigo.

-Hare como que no escuche eso –dijo Fuji ignorando a su hermano.

-Nya, pero yo si escuche eso y es una vil mentira, yo no engañaría a mi Oishi solo estábamos cerrando la maleta –dijo Eiji molesto.

-Como tú digas, mis padres los están esperando –dijo Yuuta saliendo de la habitación.

Fuji y Eiji se levantaron, tomaron el equipaje del tensai y bajaron para encontrarse con los padres del castaño, una vez que estuvieron reunidos subieron las cosas a la camioneta del padre de Fuji y se acomodaron dentro de esta, al pelirrojo le toco por fortuna en una de las puertas, ya que no le gustaba ir en medio, a su derecha Yuuta y en la parte de atrás estaba Fuji, pues así el tenia espacio para acostarse y dormirse un rato entre las maletas; cuando estuvieron listos la camioneta de los Fuji salió rumbo a Chiba; entonces minutos después de que empezara a andar el auto Eiji recordó algo que para él era algo importante y también lo seria para el padre de Fuji si este no quería que la tapicería de la camioneta se arruinara.

-Fujiko, ¿recuerdas lo que me pasa en los autos? –dijo Eiji en tono vacilante.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas? –dijo Fuji desde la parte de atrás.

-No te hagas el desentendido –dijo Eiji.

-Aniki, ¿de qué habla? –pregunto Yuuta.

-Se marea –contesto Fuji tranquilo.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo y no he tomado ninguna pastilla.

-Vamos a pasar a la farmacia a comprar pastillas para el mareo –dijo la madre de Fuji desde el asiento del copiloto –yo también me mareo y Yuuta igual.

-Mamá –dijo Yuuta molesto.

-Hijo no seas gruñón –dijo Yuan mientras buscaba lugar para estacionarse.

Cuando encontró un espacio el señor Fuji estaciono la camioneta y luego los tripulantes salieron de esta para dividirse en grupos, la señora Fuji, su hijo mayor y el pelirrojo irían a la farmacia por las pastillas, mientras que el señor Fuji y el menor de la familia irían a comprar bebidas y alguna botana para comer durante el viaje.

-Oye Fujiko, ¿ese no es Dan del Yamabuki? –dijo Eiji señalando al pequeño.

-Eso creo pero se ve un poco mal, vamos a ver qué le pasa.

Dejaron a la madre de Fuji en la farmacia mientras pedía las pastillas, se encontraron con el pequeño que tenía un semblante afligido, que estaba en medio de la banqueta como si lo hubieran dejado ahí esperando que alguien fuera por él, los chicos del Seigaku se le acercaron un tanto curiosos.

-Nya, ¿qué haces aquí solito? –dijo Eiji con entusiasmo.

-Na-nada –dijo Dan algo nervioso pues el gato lo había asustado.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –pregunto Fuji amablemente.

-Bueno esperaba a Akutsu-sempai, cuando llego me empujo y me dijo que me tirara a perder –dijo Dan afligido.

-¿Quieres ir a Chiba? –pregunto Fuji de repente.

-¿Eh? –dijo Dan confundido.

-Lo tomare como un sí –dijo Fuji tomando al pequeño del brazo.

-Fuji-san, ¿qué hace?, déjeme –dijo Dan resistiéndose –Kikumaru-san haga algo.

-Está bien –dijo Eiji tomando el otro brazo del chico.

-Pero no eso.

-Muy bien, Eiji –dijo Fuji sonriéndole a su amigo.

Entre los dos se llevaron al pequeño y lo trataron de subir a la camioneta mientras este renegaba un poco, pero cuando trataban de subirlo el chico se dio en la cabeza con el techo del auto y cayo inconsciente, los chicos de iris azules entonces lo acomodaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta entre las maletas; cuando terminaron de hacerlo vieron que la familia de Fuji ya se acercaba para reiniciar el viaje; se acomodaron una vez más como lo habían hecho anteriormente aunque ahora Fuji tenía compañía atrás.

-¿No había de las otras pastillas?, están saben mal –dijo Yuuta antes de tomarse la pastilla.

-No había de las otras, es mejor eso a nada –dijo Yoshiko que ya se había tomado su pastilla –¿estás bien Kikumaru-kun?

-Sí, perfecto –dijo Eiji sonriendo.

Eiji se tomo la pastilla la cual le dejo un ligero sabor amargo en la garganta, pero no era para tanto ya que se le quito luego, luego cuando tomo un jugo. Una vez que se hubieron tomado la pastilla partieron de nuevo, el tensai había decidido tomar una siesta así que se acomodo, se puso sus audífonos para escuchar música y acto seguido concilio el sueño, mientras que a Eiji por la pastilla le estaba dando sueño pero no podía acomodarse así que opto por recargarse en la ventana, pero esta era dura y de vez en cuando se pegaba, en definitiva necesitaba algo que fuera medianamente suave así hurgo un poco en la parte trasera en busca de su mochila, vio que Fuji ya se había quedado dormido y también a Dan que seguía inconsciente, cuando encontró su mochila saco de esta a chibi-Diagoro, no le quedaba de otra más que usarlo de almohada.

-Aniki, aniki, despierta –dijo Yuuta moviendo a su hermano.

-Mitsu… mas fuerte… así –murmuro Fuji dormido.

-¿Qué rayos está soñando?... mejor no quiero saberlo –dijo Yuuta arqueando una ceja.

Yuuta continuo moviendo a su hermano con un poco mas de brusquedad para que despertara, después de varios minutos el menor de los Fuji logro su objetivo y su hermano abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad y ver a su hermano que lo había despertado.

-Yuuta, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Fuji con flojera.

-Tu amigo… bueno, hace cosas raras –dijo Yuuta algo extrañado.

Fuji se incorporo un poco para poder ver a su amigo que estaba aparentemente dormido recargado sobre la ventana, pero eso no era lo extraño pues el pelirrojo se estaba echando aire con la mano estando dormido, Fuji entonces cayó en cuenta de que hacía calor.

-¿Está dormido? –pregunto Yoshiko mirando raro al pelirrojo.

-Eso creo, pero se está echando aire, creo que tiene calor –dijo Fuji riendo un poco.

-¿Acaso tiene automático? –dijo Yuuta.

-Al parecer si –contesto Fuji.

Se le quedaron viendo unos minutos más al gato, estaban haciendo ruido y hasta riendo delante de él, pero este no reaccionaba, por lo que dieron por hecho de que estaba profundamente dormido; el tensai rápidamente saco su cámara y se puso a grabar lo del automático de Eiji, pues habían pasado varios minutos y el gato seguía echándose aire.

-Eso es raro –dijo alguien en la parte de atrás.

-Pero se ve tierno –contesto Fuji.

-¿Tu quien rayos eres? –pregunto Yuuta al polizón.

-¿Qué está pasando allá atrás? –dijo Yuan al volante.

-Pues al parecer hay un polizón –dijo Yuuta.

El señor Fuji de la sorpresa freno bruscamente, provocando que el gato que se encontraba dormido se golpeara con al asiento delantero lo cual lo saco de su placido sueño, una vez que el pelirrojo se incorporo una tanto confundido a causa del golpe todos centraron su atención al pequeño que estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto con Syusuke y las maletas.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Yuan con algo de brusquedad.

-Me llamo Dan Taiichi y no sé qué hago aquí –dijo Dan confundido.

-¿Por qué creo que Syusuke tiene que ver?

-Yuuta no acuses a tu hermano –reprendió Yoshiko.

-Pero si yo no dije nada, fue papá –dijo Yuuta defendiéndose.

-Estaba triste y lo invite a ir con nosotros a Chiba, se quedo dormido en cuanto subió a la camioneta –dijo Fuji con una sonrisa angelical e inocente.

-Sera mejor que nos quedemos con la versión de Syusuke –dijo Yuan suspirando.

-Ya estamos a más de la mitad de camino, ahora nos tendrá que acompañar –dijo Yoshiko.

-En cuanto lleguemos le hablaras a tu familia para que sepa donde estas –dijo Yuan.

El padre de Fuji aparco su auto en una estación de servicio para que aprovecharan para ir al baño y el señor pudiera descansar un rato, ya había oscurecido y entonces Eiji al bajar busco en sus bolsillos notando que algo le faltaba.

-Fujiko no encuentro mi celular –dijo Eiji revisando sus bolsillos.

-¿No está en tu mochila?

-Yo lo traía conmigo se me debe haber caído en la camioneta mientras estaba dormido.

-Gatito, gatito, debes tener más cuidado –dijo Fuji con paciencia.

-¿Podrías hablarme?, nya, así sigo el ruido –sugirió Eiji.

-Buena idea –dijo Fuji sacando su celular –pero no tengo señal.

-Yo tengo –dijo Yuuta marcando.

Esperaron unos momentos en silencio a la espera del tono del celular de Eiji y les indicara donde estaba, pero el silencio reino en el lugar por lo que Eiji se decepciono un poco, pues estaba seguro que su celular aun tenia batería, tenía apenas dos rayitas pero tenía.

-Si llama pero no oigo nada –dijo Yuuta guardando su celular.

-Tu celular es de la misma compañía que el mío, no debes tener señal aquí –dijo Fuji recordando –tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos.

-Al menos estoy seguro de que esta en la camioneta –dijo Eiji.

Entonces todos se fueron al baño para relajarse, ya que Yuuta se había tomado todo su refresco y sentía cierta urgencia por desahogarse, el tensai decía que él no tenía ganas pero al final si fue al baño, mientras que Eiji fue directo a la llave de agua pues tenía calor.

-Hace calor –dijo Eiji con la cabeza bajo el chorro del agua.

-Nos estamos acercando a Chiba, es natural que haga calor pero no es mucho la verdad.

-Hace calor –repitió Eiji.

-En la camioneta parecía que te derretías –dijo Fuji riendo –pero tienes tu automático.

-Hace calor… y no se a que te refieres –dijo Eiji sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estando dormido te estabas echando aire –informo Fuji.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí, lo vimos por varios minutos –dijo Yuuta lavándose las manos.

-Hace calor –dijo Eiji como escusa, con el cabello mojado.


	3. Cap 3 Karma

**Una vez mas los personajes e historia de Prince of Tennis no me pertenece los uso para proyectarme en mis divagaciones XD ahora como disculpa subo otro capitulo, ojala les guste.  
**

**CAP. 3**

**Karma**

Llegaron ya cerca de la media noche a su destino, el pelirrojo había encontrado su celular abajo del asiento y se imagino que había ido a parar ahí cuando se cayó cuando el padre de Fuji freno y descubrieron que había otro invitado; al llegar a la ciudad Eiji vio con emoción las calles de la ciudad, el señor Fuji condujo unos minutos mas y al fin llegaron a una casa grande de dos pisos, la cual tenía una reja grande de color negro y una amplia terraza así que apenas se estaciono el señor Fuji bajaron de la camioneta y empezaron a llevar el equipaje al interior de la casa. Aunque no había nadie en la residencia esta parecía muy bien cuidada, entraron en la casa y de inmediato se dispersaron en la casa para dejar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones los únicos que se quedaron en la planta baja fueron Fuji y Eiji, ya que la habitación del castaño se encontraba en esta y no en el piso superior.

-¿Quieres darte un baño antes de dormir? –pregunto Fuji buscando entre su ropa.

-Nya, creí que nos quedaríamos viendo películas –dijo Eiji haciendo puchero.

-Pero no compramos ningún anime o película, y las películas que yo tengo son de terror y esas no te gustan –dijo Fuji tomando una toalla.

-Pero yo traje mi disquera, nya, tal vez haya algo que podamos ver.

-Eres un gato precavido –dijo Fuji alborotándole el cabello.

-No hagas eso… ¿dónde está el baño? –pregunto Eiji pues tenía calor y quería ducharse.

-Hay tres baños, el de la habitación de mis padres, uno aquí abajo el cual usare cuando Yuuta salga y el de arriba –dijo Fuji dándole una toalla.

Fuji salió de su habitación para ir a molestar a Yuuta para que ya saliera del baño, mientras el pelirrojo abría su mochila y sacaba de esta su pijama, tomo el pantalón de esta y una playera delgada que Fuji le había dado, una vez que tuvo lo que necesitaba salió de la habitación, paso a un lado de Fuji que aporreaba la puerta para apurar a su hermano y subió al segundo piso para darse un refrescante baño.

-Qué rica está el agua –dijo Eiji bajo el chorro de agua.

Eiji estaba bajo el agua fría, pero eso no le molesto en lo absoluto ya que con el calor que hacia resultaba muy refrescante bañarse con agua fría pero no todo podía ser tan bueno para el gato ya que cuando se estaba enjuagando noto que de la regadera cada vez salía menos agua y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos justo cuando vio que de la regadera solo salían unas cuantas gotas.

-Nya, esto no puede ser –dijo Eiji abriendo toda la llave.

Eiji se había quedado a medio enjabonar y no dejaba de ver la regadera con algo de frustración, ¿ahora qué podía hacer?, cerro la llave y se quedo sin hacer nada por unos minutos tratando de pensar que podía hacer, pues no quería ponerse a gritar que no había agua y molestar a los Fuji, probaría de nuevo abrir la llave tal vez y tendría suerte para poder terminar de bañarse, sino tendría que quitarse el jabón con la toalla y salir con el cabello lleno de espuma. Aguardo unos momentos con los ojos cerrados rogando con todo su ser que el agua saliera, entonces empezó a oír un ruido y luego el agua salió.

-Hoi, hoi que suerte –dijo Eiji saltando.

Eiji se resbalo mientras saltaba y estuvo a punto de caerse pero logro sostenerse de la pared y evito caerse de sentón, se enjuago y enjabono otra vez para estar bien limpiecito pero pareció que el gran, gran señor del karma quería divertirse a expensas suyas y se quedo otra vez a medio enjabonar; bufo frustrado por su suerte y dejo la llave abierta convencido de que el agua volvería, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar tanto como la vez anterior y en cuanto llego el agua otra vez termino su ducha lo más rápido que le fue posible porque no quería quedarse sin agua una tercera vez.

-Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi –dijo Eiji secándose.

Una vez que estuvo seco se puso el pantalón del pijama, el cual era de un tono azul parecido al del Seigaku y con dibujitos de medias lunas y estrellas, el pelirrojo sabía que era un pijama ridículo pero era muy cómoda, se puso la toalla en la cabeza y bajo para ir a la habitación del castaño.

-Esta rica el agua, ¿no crees? –dijo Fuji al verlo entrar.

-Nya, está bien fresquecita… ¿te quedaste sin agua? –pregunto Eiji con duda.

-No, para nada, ¿por qué?

-Por qué yo me quede sin agua a medio enjabonar, nya –dijo Eiji cruzado de brazos.

-Gato esas cosas solo te pasan a ti –dijo Fuji riendo –¿qué onda con tu pijama?

-¿Qué?, se que es ridícula pero es muy cómoda, nya –dijo Eiji haciendo puchero.

-Tranquilo gato, vamos a cenar y luego vemos una película, ¿vale? –dijo Fuji abriendo la puerta.

En pocos minutos ya los Fuji estaban reunidos en el comedor junto con Dan, que ya le había hablado a sus padres para informales donde estaba y para sorpresa de Eiji la hermana del tensai ya había llegado en lo que se metió a bañar, fue una cena tranquila pero el pelirrojo no podía apartar la vista de lo que estaba cenando su amigo, pues su cena constaba de una extraña mezcla de doritos con salsa y chocolate, en verdad que no entendía el extraño paladar de su amigo y no quería aventurarse a probar a que sabia esa cosa rara.

-¿Cómo puedes comer eso?, es asqueroso –pregunto Eiji viendo con aprensión esa cosa.

-Pero si está muy rico –dijo Fuji comiendo otro nacho.

-Es cierto –dijo Yumiko tomando un nacho del plato de su hermano.

-Deja, prepara tus nachos –dijo Fuji al ver que su hermana le quitaba su plato.

-Tengo que preparar una presentación así que esto me ayudara a mantenerme despierta.

Después de cenar se fueron a sus habitaciones, los chicos de iris azules se fueron a la habitación del castaño, mientras que Yumiko se quedo en la sala preparando su presentación para el trabajo; Fuji saco su lap-top y la prendió para ver un rato películas con el pelirrojo.

-No tengo DVD aquí así que usaremos mi lap –dijo Fuji acostándose.

-Hoi, hoi, como digas, quiero estar despierto toda la noche –dijo Eiji acomodándose.

En menos de una hora el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido abrazado a chibi-Diagoro, el castaño se fijo que su amigo se había quedado profundamente dormido, así que apago su computadora y salió a la sala para tratar de ayudarle a su hermana, ya que aun no tenia sueño, y dejo al gato hecho bolita bien dormidito.

Eiji despertó algo aletargado y escucho ruidos afuera, estaba solo en la habitación así que el castaño ya se había despertado, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos y después de estirarse cual gato que era salió a la sala, donde encontró no solo al tensai sino también a Yuuta y Dan, mientras que Yumiko continuaba trabajando en su computadora pero cada cierto tiempo se quedaba viendo la televisión, distrayéndose de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer; el pelirrojo saludo a todos y se fue a sentar a la sala junto con los demás.

-Voy a ir a comprar la comida, ¿me acompañan? –pregunto Yoshiko.

-¿Podemos pasar a ver a Saeki? –dijo Yuuta sin apartar su vista del televisor.

-Claro, así aprovecho para platicar con su madre.

-¿Vienes gato? –dijo Fuji levantándose.

-Nya, claro pero préstame algo de ropa –dijo Eiji.

Los que estaban en la sala aun en pijama fueron a cambiarse, el castaño le prestó una playera y una bermuda. En pocos minutos estuvieron listos y salieron tras la madre de Fuji quien decidió no llevarse el auto así que caminarían, después de un rato el pelirrojo ya estaba algo cansado pues el calor hacia que su resistencia disminuyera, también el pequeño Dan se veía algo cansado, exceptuando por los Fuji que se veían acostumbrados al calor de la región.

-Quédense aquí, yo no tardo y así se compran un helado –dijo Yoshiko deteniéndose.

Los muchachos vieron entonces que se había detenido frente a una heladería y Eiji estuvo a punto de saltar de felicidad, la madre de Fuji los dejo ahí entonces, prometiendo que no tardaría; entraron a la heladería y se dirigieron al mostrador para pedir sus dulces.

-Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate –decía Eiji dando saltitos.

-Creo que eres adicto a eso –dijo Yuuta arqueando una ceja.

-Como le digo a mi mamá: no fumo, no bebo, no me drogo así que déjame mi único vicio, el chocolate –dijo Eiji dejando de saltar.

Pidieron sus conos de helado y se sentaron en la ventana a la espera de la madre de Fuji, entonces el tensai se empezó a reír pues veía que el pelirrojo tenía un pequeño problema, ya que su helado se estaba derritiendo bastante rápido y como consecuencia quedo todo batido al tratar de apurarse a comer su helado.

-No sabes comer helado, Eiji –dijo Fuji comiendo su helado con toda la calma del mundo.

-Nya, no es mi culpa que esta cosa se derrita tan rápido –dijo Eiji todo manchado.

Yuuta le paso una servilleta para que se limpiara, mientras que Dan trataba de aguantarse la risa, una vez que terminaron de comer su helado se quedaron esperando a la madre de Fuji, quien no tardo en llegar con un par de bolsas que por supuesto sus hijos se apresuraron en tomar y luego de que la propia señora Fuji también tomara un helado se dirigieron a la casa de Saeki.

-Pasen, pasen, me da mucho gusto verte Yoshiko –dijo la madre de Saeki al abrir la puerta.

Los jóvenes pasaron y de inmediato se dirigieron a la habitación de Saeki, mientras que las madres se quedaban platicando, el sub-capitán del Rokkaku se vio sorprendido pues los chicos entraron en su habitación y lo encontraron con una cosa verde en la cara de inmediato salió directo al baño tapándose la cara, Eiji estaba que se moría de la risa por dentro junto con Dan, mientras los hermanos Fuji se miraban entre si algo extrañados ante lo que habían visto, cinco minutos después Saeki volvió y pretendió que nada había pasado.

-Disculpen el desorden –dijo Saeki recogiendo algunas cosas –es que mi hermanito ya se está extendiendo hasta mi habitación.

-Descuida –dijo Fuji sentándose en la cama –¿tienes cartas?

-Por favor acabo de recuperarme de la última vez, me dejaste sin nada –dijo Saeki sacando un mazo de cartas de su escritorio.

-No apostaremos en esta ocasión –dijo Fuji tomando las cartas y barajeando –¿juegan?

-Sabes que si, será entretenido –dijo Yuuta acomodándose.

-Nya, yo también quiero jugar –dijo Eiji echándose en la cama.

-Yo solo veré –dijo Dan sentándose detrás de Eiji.

-Qué alivio que no apostaremos, quiero tener mi mesada completa –dijo Saeki.

-¿Eres tan malo?, nya –pregunto Eiji con curiosidad.

-Claro que no, es que Fuji es demasiado bueno –dijo Saeki algo ofendido.

-Pero no logro ganarle a Tezuka, es demasiado bueno –dijo Fuji tras un suspiro.

-Ah sí, Tezuka –dijeron en voz baja Yuuta y Saeki, volteando los ojos.

-A mí me gusta jugar contra Kaidoh, nya –dijo Eiji con entusiasmo.

-Por qué siempre le ganas –dijo Fuji repartiendo.

-Es que con él hay de dos, o yo soy muy bueno o él en realidad es muy malo –dijo Eiji tomando sus cartas.

-¿Cuántas veces le has ganado? –dijo Yuuta tomando también sus cartas.

-Pues no sé, nya, la última vez perdí la cuenta después de ganarle quince veces seguidas.

Se entretuvieron un buen rato jugando cartas, el pequeño Dan de vez en cuando hacia ciertas expresiones al ver las cartas de Eiji, el cual comprobó que Fuji era muy bueno pero logro ganar algunos juegos, al igual que todos que al menos ganaron un juego, pero el pelirrojo tuvo la impresión de que el tensai no estaba jugando para nada en serio de lo contrario hubiera barrido el suelo con ellos; el celular de Fuji empezó a sonar y todos pudieron deducir de quien se trataba al ver la sonrisa del castaño.

-Mitsu, que bueno que llamas –dijo Fuji sonriente.

-¿Acaso ese cuatro ojos nunca lo deja en paz? –murmuro Saeki de mala gana.

-Comparto tu opinión Saeki, en verdad que no se qué le ve –dijo Yuuta de igual manera.

-¿Quieres que te pase a Eiji? –dijo Fuji con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Nya? –exclamo Eiji igual de sorprendido.

Aquello no lo podía creer, lo último que esperaría era que Tezuka pidiera hablar con él, de Oishi no le extrañaría en lo absoluto, es mas esperaba que al menos le mandara un mísero mensaje, el castaño le extendió al pelirrojo su celular indicándole que el capitán esperaba que contestara.

-¿Tezuka?

-_Kikumaru, ¿cómo estás?_ –dijo la grave voz de Tezuka.

-Bien… esto es raro –dijo Eiji con duda.

-_Entonces hablare sin rodeos_ –dijo Tezuka con seriedad –_el pelos de panda está ahí, ¿verdad?_

-¿Quién? –pregunto Eiji sin comprender.

-_Saeki, solo contesta sí o no._

-Si –dijo Eiji de inmediato.

-_De acuerdo, entonces tú te encargaras de que ese pelos de panda no se quede solo con Fuji._

-¿Qué?

-_Si no haces lo que te digo correrás doscientas vueltas, ¿quedo claro?_ –dijo Tezuka amenazante.

-Si –dijo Eiji con un hilo de voz.

-_Pásala bien entonces ahora… pásame a Fuji _–ordeno Tezuka.

-Está bien.

Eiji le paso el celular de nuevo a su dueño mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, ahora tendría que estar de chaperón por ordenes de Tezuka y no dejar que Saeki se le acercara más de lo necesario al castaño, por lo que maldijo al gran, gran señor del karma.


End file.
